


Forever Rain

by Jijikooks



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Angst, Coma, Foreplay, Forever Rain, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Sub Jungkook, bottom kook, car crash, jijikooks, taekook, vkook, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijikooks/pseuds/Jijikooks
Summary: Taehyung, a young art student at Seoul National University met the love of his life as a child. This boy quickly became his best friend, and they had been inseparable ever since. Little did he know, a tragic accident would quickly turn Taehyung’s life upside down.





	1. The crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever work so please be kind with your feed back. 👉🏼👈🏼

For the past three years, every Thursday evening started the same way for a certain boy with brown locks. He woke up from his ‘nap’, stared blankly at his canvas for a couple of hours until it became apparent that the paint wouldn’t magically appear by itself. And every Thursday evening Taehyung viewed his canvas a final time until he lifted his paint brush and began painting.

 

With every flick of the brush and every dip into the musty paint water, taehyung was reminded of his childhood best friend, also the boy he had planned to one day marry - but life wasn’t always fair. Sometimes you wake up to the sound of your phone buzzing again and again and again. And sometimes, when you finally reach and answer the phone, you hear the most heart breaking news you wish you wouldn’t have heard.

 

Three years ago, on a Thursday evening. “Taehyung...shit Taehyung f-fucking answer!” Hoseok was screaming at his phone, dialling the same number over and over until a groggy voice muttered hello.

 

“Hyung? What’s wrong? It’s-“ the brown locked boy wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He was interrupted by loud sobs and barely audible words, “It’s jungkook. Taehyung, he’s in hospital. Y-you need to get dressed I’ll be there in a few-“ and that’s how the phone call ended. Taehyung hung up before he could hear another word, another syllable, leave Hoseok’s mouth.

 

He threw on whatever clothes he could find, shakily grabbing his apartment keys and running down every flight of stairs.

 

It was pouring it down with rain outside, Seoul traffic busier than ever. When Hoseok and Seokjin finally arrived, Taehyung got into the car and simply stared outside.

With rain battering every inch of the car, Taehyung felt himself slip deeper and deeper into thoughts. What happened to Jungkook? Why did Hoseok know before him? How bad must it have been for Jungkook to land in hospital? And then he remembered. Jungkook was on his way home from Busan after a long weekend away. He insisted on driving, insisted on using his new car for the first time on such a long journey. All whilst he was tired, possibly barely functional despite drinking energy drink after energy drink.

 

After what felt like an eternity of driving, the trio arrived at the hospital. Taehyung didn’t waste any time, he barged in before his friends had the chance to exit the car.

 

“Where is he?! Where is Jungkook?! Tell me!” Taehyung choked on his words, fists slamming against the dark oak desk that stood centre stage at the hospital reception.

 

His expression faltered further as the receptionist began speaking a jumble of words which He could only pray weren’t true.

 

“He’s on life support. Are you family?”

 

He knew the question would come, and he knew he could land in trouble if he lied, but he did so anyway. He lied his entire heart out.

 

“Yes. Yes I’m f-family- Just let me see him! I beg you- let me see h-him” his words grew quieter, feet running with a mind of their own the second he heard the room number.

 

Taehyung reached the door to the hospital room, however he couldn’t get himself to open it. He couldn’t get his arms to work, couldn’t get them to lift and push against the barricade that separated the two boys. He was dreading seeing the boy he loved in front of him, close to dying on a bed where he shouldn’t of been in the first place. When he finally gathered the courage, his heart shattered into a million pieces as the first thing he saw was a boy almost wrapped head to toe in bandages, surrounded by beeping machinery that was keeping him alive. “Jungkookie...oh g-god” Taehyung swallowed the spit that gathered in his mouth, taking small steps closer before resting his hand on top of Jungkook’s own.

 

“Why didn’t you wait another day..why didn’t you wait another day before coming home...” Taehyung’s voice croaked, his eyes unable to focus as they wandered all over the boy’s injured body. “I could have waited. Could have waited to see you. Your life...is so much more important than me.” He spoke once more, words now barely a whisper.


	2. The crash pt 2

The rest of the day went by almost in the blink of an eye with Taehyung not once leaving the room, every small breath making him think that his soulmate would wake up and everything would be fine. But that didn’t happen. Every breath, every rise and fall of Jungkook’s chest brought him one step closer to death than he was before. Seokjin, a Doctor in training, didn’t have the heart to tell his friend what was happening. He couldn’t bring himself to look Taehyung in the eyes and explain how any moment Jungkook could potentially take his last breath.

 

“Taehyung-ah...you know, maybe you should...prepare yourself for the worst.” Seokjin tried explaining calmly as he rested his palm on Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

“And how do you expect I do that? He’s breathing, hyung. B-breathing means he’s alive. As long as he’s alive I am too.”

 

Seokjin’s expression faltered briefly, the heartache spread all over Taehyung’s face clearly now spreading across the rest of the boy’s faces. “I just... he’s in a coma, Taehyung. In a coma with life support. The chances of him recovering are so very slim you know.”

 

“But there’s still chances. And I won’t give up hope as long as there’s a possibility that this boy will wake up. At this rate, I’ll even take him without Jungkookie remembering a thing about me. About u-us. About who we are...” Taehyung inhaled as he spoke, trying to calm the waver in his voice. “I’ll take anything. I just need him /alive/ hyung.”

 

Not even two minutes later, an older and more experienced doctor entered the room, walking over to Jungkook’s bed to do an hourly checkup. He was deteriorating slowly but surely, the swelling in his brain showing no signs of calming as of yet.

 

“Sorry, Mr Kim Is that right?” The doctor spoke as he looked at Taehyung, note board in his clutches.

 

“Yeah? Is he okay?” Taehyung shot up, eyes wide filled with hope yet with tears at the same time. The look on the doctors face signalled easily that the news he bared wasn’t positive, yet Taehyung kept trying to smile. Kept trying to act like everything would be okay.

 

“He’s deteriorating slowly...”

 

Hoseok had to immediately clutch the young boy as he began sobbing uncontrollably. It was the first time Hoseok had ever seen such strong negative emotions on Taehyung’s face. He was usually so positive, a signature boxy smile constantly on his face that left all the Hyungs in awe. But that smile was replaced with sorrow, with anger aimed at himself. 

 

“It’s my f-fault- hyung it’s my fault! I texted him begging him to come back early because I m-missed him- wanted to confess- it’s my fault!” Taehyung cried out at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to catch his breath as he choked on a mixture of snot, spit and tears. 

 

“Baby... Baby it’s not your fault- it’s not any of our faults okay? Shh baby it’s okay. He’s not gone. Hold on to your hope okay? Never let go of that hope. Never stop hoping and praying; just don’t give up hope. You need to be strong.” Hoseok whispered into the crying boy’s ear, hands softly running in circles on the boy’s clothed back.

 

“We’re here. We’re not going anywhere. It’s okay baby, you can cry”


	3. Young, Wild & Free pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy and let me know what you think thus far!

Taehyung and Jungkook had known each other since early childhood. Taehyung was raised in Seoul whilst Jungkook moved at the age of 6 with his parents, being told he would receive a better education in the country’s capital city. And indeed he did receive a better education. He also met a brown locked boy with ears too large for his small head, but nevertheless, the two boys quickly bonded and became friends. Ever since, they would spend their days playing video games together at Taehyung’s house using the Super Nintendo or they would play silly games together at Jungkook’s on either the PlayStation or his father’s computer.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook were inseparable. It was a constant struggle to stop the boy’s from talking about one another, and it was even harder to keep the two apart after school hours.

 

As they grew up, their friendship somewhat matured, and of course the two experimented with one another. Taehyung quickly realised he was into boy’s, or specifically one boy. Jungkook however, still wasn’t sure. He knew he liked boy’s, but he couldn’t put a label to what he was feeling.

 

Of course taehyung never admitted his crush. Why would he? The friendship the two formed was like no other, and Taehyung did not want to risk losing something so special to him simply due to a teenage crush. Or at least that’s what he told himself. His crush didn’t go away, and week after week taehyung was finding new things to fall in love with. The way Jungkook laughed, his smile. The way his nose scrunched when he grew as happy as he could be. Even the small things like the twinkle in Jungkook’s eyes when he was excited, as well as his nervous habits such as cocking his head or slurping when deep in thought. Taehyung was in love with it all. And he promised himself he would tell Jungkook the day the bunny-like boy turned 20. But until then, taehyung felt he wouldn’t need to know. He was content with Jungkook’s friendship alone.

 

“Taehyung-ah!” Jungkook called out, a large smile perched on his lips as he came running into Taehyung’s bedroom. He wore his large red hoodie and glasses almost bigger than his face that day.

 

Taehyung’s head turned to face the direction of the call, eyes lighting up in glee as he saw Jungkook sprint and eventually tackle him to the ground.

 

“Yes bunny?”

 

“There’s this video game that I really like- I want to show you”

 

Jungkook grabbed the boy’s controller, turning on the console excitedly.

 

“Oh bunny wants to share a new video game- how thrilling. Come on, excite me” taehyung spoke with a teasing passion, laughing when jungkook consequently punched him in the arm. “Well if you’d shut that big mouth of yours maybe I would, Taehyung-ssi”

 

“Make me.” Taehyung growled slightly, his heart flipping whilst his stomach stirred.

„oh fuck did I really say that„

 

“Don’t test me, Kim Taehyung-ssi” Jungkook replied back with a similar growl, his eyes glued to the scream as the game downloaded onto the console. “I know your weaknesses”

 

Minutes later taehyung felt himself a gulp, a pillow now covering his crotch as he stared intently at a very focused Jungkook. Jungkook was completely unaware of the effect he was having on the older boy, not realising how his sighs sounded like moans, basically music to Taehyung’s ears. He didn’t notice how when he adjusted his shoulders, he’d throw his head back and make Taehyung think about how pretty he would look would he only just finally sit on his length.

 

The room fell silent apart from Jungkook’s heavy, music like breathes filling the room.

 

“Jungkook-ah..you look...you look good” a husky voice spoke up amidst the silence, coughing lightly to break the ‘ awkward’ ~~sexual~~ tension in the air.

 

“I do? I do. Thanks”


End file.
